Bingo Ronpa
by Boot13
Summary: Can you outwit the opponent at Bingo? Prior to The Tragedy, Celes invites Naegi to watch her compete at a high-stakes gamble in Novoselic.
1. Stage for Despair

"How unrefined," she said. Sunlight beamed through ceiling holes and windows, illuminating the floating dust in the dim auditorium and strewn debris. A few steps in and the dirt was already settling in on her elegant Gothic dress and my black suit. "Our host should be ashamed, Naegi."

"I guess he should have at least brought in a maid?"

Celes's nose twitched. I don't know if it was because of the dust, the must, or my comment. Each step down towards the curtain-less stage puffed more particles, but at least the stage itself was in decent shape. Not only clean, it was well-lit with two high-backed red velvet chairs facing each other three feet apart. At the edge of the stage was a tripod camera, ready to film the action.

Between the stage and seats was a folding chair and scratched-up desk, but that desk had an expensive-looking laptop, electronic tablets, mini-microphones the size of a lapel, and speakers about half a foot tall.

Footsteps echoing into the room grabbed our attention as a middle-aged graying blond walked in from another corner. He looked like any other man his age, with wrinkles starting to set in, sagging neck skin, and hairline pulling back. The clothing, however, was a different story.

He wore a suit, two-toned white and black.

"Welcome!" he said. "I'm so glad you could make it, Ms. Ludenberg."

Her smile hid a demon. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Schaeffer. You may call me Celestia. I heard on the news that you just recovered from heart surgery? Your country must be eager for the First Minister's return."

"Thank you. Oh, and you can go ahead and call me Hans." He shook our hands. "I see you brought someone?"

"Indeed. I attend Hope's Peak Academy, so I brought along a classmate. He's the Ultimate Average Student."

Thanks, Celes. Although I guess saying my real talent would've landed me in trouble.

"Why? Boyfriend? Attendant?" He chuckled. "Lucky charm?"

"He is my attendant." Celes dusted some hair off her long, black drill pigtails. "For a high roller, you have quite the...taste in backdrops."

"Oh! I'm sorry. We're all dressed up like this, yet here we are. Well, there's so much social unrest in Novoselic, along with several scandals plaguing top officials. So you'll understand that I can't risk being seen gambling. My precious country, it struggles..."

"Shall we get down to business? I heard that we were going to play Bingo?"

I looked around. There were no balls, cards, or tickets whatsoever.

"Indeed," he said. "That gamble is so popular in the West that they even play it in churches. But since just playing Bingo between the two of us is nothing more than fancy coin-flipping, we'll be playing a specialized version."

"Oh?"

"For that, we'll bring in the Association."

The door to backstage made a solid creak for five men in black suits. Seeing them, I felt embarrassed. Pick any! He's tall, slicked hair, wearing a "Don't you screw with me" professional look on his face; I'm short, messy hair, wearing a "Gotta not screw up" amateur look on my face.

The last man, a young-aged buzz cut wearing shades and skin-tight white gloves, bowed before us. "Good morning, Master Hans and Lady Celestia. I am Referee Smith, and I shall be in charge of today's gamble."

I must have been tense, because Celes laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. The Association is merely an organization that presides over certain gambles on request and enforces collection. When I last gambled in their presence, I defeated someone nicknamed the Lie Eater. They collected his title of Ultimate Gambler and invitation to Hope's Peak on my behalf."

"What kind of game did you play?"

"Hangman."

I touched my neck.

"No need to worry," said Hans. He continued speaking after taking a seat with Celes. "We're only playing with a few paper bills."

"Now then," said Celes, "this Bingo variant?"

"I'll explain," said Smith. "You're familiar with American Bingo? The game is played using any number of cards determined by the players. Each card has a grid for 5x5 numbers. The columns, 'B', 'I', 'N', 'G', 'O', may contain any ordering of the numbers 1-15, 16-30, 31-45, 46-60, and 61-75, respectively. The center square, found in the 'N' column, starts covered as a free space. Normally, players cover the random numbers called by the neutral party."

That sounded simple enough.

"But here, players take turns calling out a number for the opponent to cover. Victory occurs after one player has covered a row, column, B-O diagonal, or the opponent makes a false call."

"I don't see anything for keeping track of the game."

"You'll keep track of everything in your heads."

I rolled my shoulders to try and ease the stiffness. Keeping track of twenty-four numbers? And that's just a single card. What about the numbers called over the course of the game? Then the high stakes! The concentration required must be staggering. Celes was always doing stuff like this?

She appeared to lack any of my apprehension.

Smith handed to Celes and Hans each a clip-on mini-microphone. "Please wear this. As the game progresses, voice recognition will keep track of the game progress."

A couple men then handed the electronic tablets to Celes and Hans.

"So that the laptop has a record, you may enter the cards you want to use into a tablet. I will keep a record of the game using my personal tablet for redundancy. In order to conceal the number of cards in play for each player, each card you enter will receive an ID from 1 to 1000, or more numbers as needed. After ten minutes, you'll give up the tablets and begin calling.

When calling, it cannot be a number he/she already called, although both players can call the same number. Each call must be in one minute. Once a player wins, he/she must declare 'Bingo!' and then parrot the winning card's ID and numbers. Failure to do so is an automatic disqualification, so be careful. Now then, what will be the stakes and number of games?"

Hans shook his head. "I don't want to get pigeonholed by such details. We'll decide on a game-by-game basis, if that's okay with Celestia?"

"Sure. Oh, and I have a small request. Since I'm the guest, may I request that we keep track of money in yen?"

"Not keeping up with the exchange rate?"

"I might want to talk with my attendant between games. It would be easier for him to track just one currency."

I made an awkward cheery face.

"I guess that's fair," said Hans. "The Association is doing all the wiring and transfers anyway, and I did a quick check on the rate for myself before coming here."

"Thank you."

"So how about five billion yen for the first game?"

Even though I wasn't in danger, the world started wobbling. I recalled discussing with Celes that she had five billion yen on hand, although she used to have ten at some point. Did she plan to gamble the rest of her money on an unfamiliar game against an experienced enemy? Speaking of enemies, what about Hans? Novoselic was supposed to be a small kingdom. Where did his five billion yen come from?

"Oh my!" she said. "You must have quite the budget. May I suggest just one billion to start, so that we can both enjoy the gamble for more than one game?"

Good call. That would give Celes a chance to test the waters of this gambling ocean.

Hans shook his head. "High rollers don't take baby steps."

Celes sighed. "I suppose if it can't be helped, I'll wager five billion yen."

"Now we're talking."

As I cringed, Smith cleared his throat. "Before we begin, I'd like to confirm one other thing: cheating."

"I don't care."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Then I shall only stop acts of cheating once proven by the player?"

I gulped as Celes and Hans smirked at each other.

* * *

><p>Hans keyed quickly; Celes tapped slowly. Would this be okay?<p>

"The time is up," said Smith. "Please stop any cards you're building and press the 'Finish' button. Lady Celestia will go first."

"Naegi," said Celes, "would you please hold this for me?"

"Uh, sure."

I took one step forward before Hans interrupted with "HEY! What are you doing?"

"Is there a problem?" she asked. "I wanted my attendant to keep track of my own tablet."

"Oh...excuse me. I'm just jumpy right now. I said five billion yen like I was experienced, but this is still a huge sum I'm gambling. I want to make sure we do this right."

"Don't worry about it. Then, I will start with **B**7."

Hans closed his eyes, scratched his chin, and took his time. How much time does someone need just to call a number? Was there a strategy? Then again, I suppose it takes plenty of concentration to keep track of all those numbers. He did enter a whole bunch of cards, so he probably shouldn't rush.

Being her tablet-keeper, I reviewed Celes's numbers.

**BINGO CARD#7  
><strong>15-30-36-51-63  
>12-16-37-53-73<br>09-28-Fr-55-65  
>06-18-38-57-75<br>02-17-32-47-62

That makes sense, and explains how Hans was able to enter so many cards. With patterns, you don't need to remember all the numbers because you can just recreate the numbers! However, I wondered why Celes used multiple patterns. I suppose it was fine if she only had one card, and going by that logic, Hans must have a whole bunch of simple cards. What was the better strategy?

BEEP!

The sound ripped my concentration.

"Master Hans," said Smith, "you have fifteen seconds."

"**B**7. I'll just follow her lead for now," said Hans. "This game requires so much concentration that it's easy to lose track of your time, so I prepared it as a convenience."

"Players are free to adjust the sound at their convenience."

They continued calling numbers. Celes called at a brisk pace, Hans settling into a trance.

Celes: [**B**7,**B**9,**B**11,**B**13,**I**27,**I**28,**I**29,**I**30,**N**31,**N**33,**N**35,**G**46,**G**47,**G**48,**G**49]

Hans: [**B**7,**B**8,***B**9,**B**10,***I**16,***I**19,***I**22,***I**25,***N**32,**N**34,***N**36,**G**50,***G**51,**G**52,***G**53]

Seeing this on my tablet, I realized that not only did both players have to keep track of their cards, but keeping track of what number to call was going to be a chore as well, because repeating a number was automatic disqualification. In the end, both players also patterned their calls. Did this mean that each game was based on trying to predict the opponent's patterns? That must be why Celes used multiple patterns.

At this point, any further numbers could potentially make a Bingo.

Celes: [**O**61,**O**62,**O**63,**O**64,**O**65,**B**8,**I**16,**G**60]

Hans: [***O**63,**O**66,**O**69,**O**72,***O**75,**O**61,**O**62]

What was with all those **O**'s from Hans? Did he catch on that the **B** and **I** columns were risky (Celes's outs: **B**15, **B**2, and **I**17)? But shouldn't Hans be trying to spread the numbers evenly like Celes?

"...**G**65," said Hans.

I clenched my fist, eager for her victory. Celes's outs increased to **G**55 and **O**73!

After half a minute, Celes added her next number. "**B**11."

Hans's eyes popped open. "BINGO!Thank goodness, I was starting to panic."

"You say Bingo, but what numbers?"

"Right, right…" He returned to his trance-like state, pausing per number. "On card...153, going across:** B**...11. **I**...30. **N**...Free. **G**...48. **O**...61."

"That's correct," said Smith. He then checked the laptop. "This laptop concurs. Then, the winner is Master Hans. The wiring of five billion yen has already been deposited to your account."

"Nice."

"Congratulations," said Celes. She stood up.

"Oh, sorry," said Hans. He also stood up and offered to shake hands. "That was really intense. Time crawls when you're playing, but it's just the blink of an eye after everything is done. I appreciate your time and competition."

Was this it? We came all the way to Novoselic just for Celes to lose five billion yen?

However, Celes shook her head. "It's not over yet. Now that I'm getting the hang of this game, why don't we double the stakes? I'm confident that I can win this time for sure."

Uh, Celes?

"So much enthusiasm!" he said. "But I'm a little busy. Besides, I just managed to best the 'Ultimate Gambler' and I don't know if I can really bet everything and do it again. To be honest, I'm ready to call it a day."

"Well, the flow seems to favor you, and I don't know if you want to regret the chance to win again. Any gambler would continue."

"Hmm..." Hans glanced at the camera. "I'll think about it."

"...Master Hans," said Smith. That amused smile on his face did nothing for my nerves. "About the stakes Lady Celestia proposes."

"I know that you're going to voice some doubt," said Hans. "It's a lot of money. But for now, I'll take her word for it. Regardless, I want to make a phone call. Excuse me."

As Hans left the room, I whispered to Celes. "Is this a good idea? I thought that was all your money?"

"You can speak normally. The Association and I both know I don't have ten billion. Hans probably thinks so as well."

"Indeed," said Smith. "But Master Hans is free to assign value as he chooses. If Lady Celestia has something that she's willing to bet and he validates its worth, then we will be able to continue into the next round."

"You can't be thinking of gambling your life?"

"He'll continue," said Celes. "Because he didn't actually defeat me."

"But you just lost!"

"No more than folding a hand in poker. It happens."

"Then how will you continue?"

"Hans will deem my life at ten billion. You're good at guessing the thoughts of others, right, Naegi? Then tell me, why do you think that man is gambling with me?"

I closed my eyes and scratched my chin like Hans, as if it would help me get inside his head. Was he gambling for money? Novoselic was a small kingdom. Maybe he needed money to quell that unrest he mentioned? But Hans was a high-ranking official. There had to be a better way to get money. After all, he managed to raise five billion yen before coming here.

Wait…five billion yen? Wasn't he insistent on that total as the wager? Did he just happen to pick that number? Where did that money come from? Come to think of it, didn't Celes lose another five billion yen somehow at some point prior to coming here?

"You seem to have realized something."

"Where do you think he raised that much money? Actually, why is he even gambling? He seems like the type of man who cares for his country. I feel as if he would rather spend it helping his fellow citizens. This isn't personal, is it?"

"I've never met him before this gamble. As for 'where', the possibilities are endless."

"For a small country to suddenly have that much money, maybe he took out a loan. Wait a minute, if that's the case...Celes, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"You already asked three without my permission."

"Oh, haha, right. It's just that you might not want to answer."

"Take a chance."

"What happened to the other half of your money?"

She gazed into the auditorium. "As you can imagine, it's dangerous to have ten billion yen unsecured, or to even deposit that through official channels. So there are underground banks that can hold and lend big sums with little fuss. Being underground, these banks aren't required to hold a reserve."

"So if they loaned out your money!"

"I'd doubt Hans would take huge risks just to spite me. He has better things to do."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe…what if he was ordered?"

"That begs the question. Why put me through this?"

"I guess they just wanted to wound your pride, or something? I'm not sure."

"Then do you think your reasoning is off?"

"Maybe, but then nothing else really makes sense."

"People do illogical things all the time, especially when it comes to gambling. Keep thinking. Knowing the enemy's state of mind is crucial."

Hans returned. "I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting."

"No, not at all," said Celes.

"I've decided to continue into the next round. I accept the ten billion yen wager. Now, I understand that there were some concerns about whether Celestia is able to pay the money. If, on the off-chance that she really IS broke, I will collect her life as collateral."

"I'd be happy to accept." I'd be happier if she didn't.

"Then let's begin," said Smith. Once both players received the tablets, they started making their cards. Would this game turn out like before? If she can just win here, then everything will be fine. Yeah! She's the Ultimate Gambler. I'm sure she can do it! After ten minutes, "the time is up. Hans shall go first."

Collecting Celes's tablet and stepping back, I tried not to think of what they would do to her if she lost. To push those thoughts aside, I decided to check her card and preview the upcoming game.

In doing so, I had to stifle a despair-induced gasp.


	2. Gambler of Hope

Celes left her tablet in the middle of building a card and wasn't even close to pressing the finish button. _She can't win through Bingo_. How could she mess up at the critical moment, when her life was on the line!? Maybe she planned to win by disqualifying Hans? Was that possible?

I hoped nobody will notice me navigating the tablet.

"STOP HIM!" shouted Hans. As my concentration shattered, two Association men beside me grabbed my arm and confiscated the tablet. "You're lucky. If we punished cheating, Celestia would be dead now. Honestly."

"Attendant." Celes's voice was merciless. "Please refrain from causing either of us further embarrassment."

"But-mmph!" The two men covered my mouth. Please, Celes! Figure it out!

Hans looked like he was trying to figure out something too. Although he tried to retain his trance like during the lsat game, his face was scrunched. On occasion, he would even blink to scout the auditorium, Celes, and even me. However, the game continued without incident.

Hans: [**B**1,**B**2,**B**3,**B**4,**I**16,**I**17,**I**18,**I**19,**N**31,**N**32,**N**33,**G**46,**G**47,**G**48,**G**49]

Celes: [**B**1,**B**2,**B**3,**B**4,**I**27,**I**28,**I**29,**I**30,**N**31,**N**32,**N**33,**G**57,**G**58,**G**59,**G**60]

"**O**61," said Hans.

"I will also go with **O**61."

"BINGO." Not again! "Whew! I feel bad doing this to you, Celestia."

She smiled. "You're a liar. Nobody feels bad about winning."

"Your numbers?" asked Smith.

Hans cast a quick glance at me, the auditorium, and then huffed before closing his eyes. "On card…86, going across: **B**...1. **I**...27. **N**...30. **G**...57. **O**...62."

"Again, the winner of this game is Master Hans."

Just like that, game over. Celes lost? What was going to happen now? Was she going to die? No, that can't happen! Maybe Celes can even talk her way out of this? Then we'd be able to go home. Today was a terrible loss, but her life won't just end here, right?

As the men released me, Celes stepped to her feet, using the chair to keep herself steady. That somehow had to be a calculated move, right? But I really felt like she was nervous. Every molecule inside my body started bashing to and fro, her fears like an electric shock.

Smith yawned. "Well. At present, I am unable to confirm the transfer of ten billion yen to Master Hans's account."

"I definitely have it!" she said.

"That might be the case, but it does not appear to be readily accessible. Had it been so, you should have prepared the money in anticipation of today." The men strode forward to encircle Celes.

"Wait!" Celes turned this way and that, anger and desperation giving her newfound energy. "If you would just wait! Give me some time and I'll have it ready!"

"I wish it didn't have to go like this," said Hans. "But the conditions were confirmed and the gamble is done."

"I agree," said Smith. "The Association prides itself on prompt collection. You should know firsthand, Lady Celestia."

"Don't touch me!" Celes squirmed as a couple men grabbed her arms. "This is improper conduct towards a lady! Attendant! Naegi!"

I stood there dumbfounded. What am I supposed to do? As I tried to think, she stopped resisting. On her face was a wistful smile excised of any hope.

"Never mind," she said. "I just have to die and the transaction is complete, right?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said. I won't let things end like this! I asked Smith, "There's got to be something we can do, right? Maybe Celes can make another bet?"

Smith was amused. "Sure, if she finds a 1-UP, or ten billion yen rains from the sky in the next minute. But we need to carry out the collection before another gamble can take place."

"What about me? What if I bet my life and Hans bets on forfeiting the collection?" I asked. Celes revived; her face brighter than before, and at that moment, I knew I had to push for this no matter what. "If I win, it'll be fine, right?"

"That's for Hans to decide," said Smith.

Hans shook his head. "Absolutely n-" His phone started ringing. It rang again at Hans's hesitance, and then a third time before he answered. "E-excuse me."

He stepped backstage, and after a couple minutes, stumbled back as if he had survived an assassination. "I'll accept a third game."

Smith tilted his head. "Oh?"

"I will wager the right to collect Celestia's life and everything in my account. Celestia will wager her attendant's life."

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and grinned. He didn't have to wager all of that, but I won't object. "Isn't that great, Celes? We can still get out of this! We can even come out ahead!"

"Huh?" She looked dazed. "Oh. Yes, of course."

"Celes?"

"I...maybe you should try this game. I'm too scared to play a third time."

"But you've played the game twice! Surely you know it inside and out by now?"

"I trust you."

My face a little red, I swallowed my fear. "Alright."

Smith asked Hans. "Are you okay with the substitution?"

"It doesn't matter, so long as we have the wager according to my wishes."

Then Smith addressed me. "Today's gamble was specified to take place between Master Hans and Lady Celestia. Becoming the player will only make you into her representative. Even if you win, any money goes to Lady Celestia's account."

"But Celes will be spared?"

"Yes. But you must understand that should you lose, you die. There will not be another chance."

"It's fine. I accept!"

"Then the stakes are ten billion yen and the right to collect Lady Celestia's life, and Attendant Naegi's life." Smith adjusted his shades. "Let fate heat up today's final gamble!"

So this is it. Do or die. Drying my hands on my suit, I started plodding in numbers. The tablet offered all sorts of ways to organize the data. There were pre-set patterns, scrambling numbers on the current card, even randomization, it was all way too much for me.

Not wanting to forget my own card, I decided on something simple:

**BINGO CARD#13  
><strong>01-16-31-46-61  
>02-17-32-47-62<br>15-30-Fr-60-75  
>03-18-33-48-63<br>04-19-34-49-64

This was my limit. My Ultimate Luck better kick in. Maybe he'll call the same way as before and I can sneak a win?

"The time is up," said Smith. We handed our tablets to the men. I retained my nerves.

"Looks like I'll go first," said Hans. After the beep, "**B**1."

Remembering that mental rehearsal was good for short-term memory, I decided to take my time too so I could keep track of everything. After another beep, "**B**15."

As the game continued, something amazing happened!

Hans: [***B**1,***B**2,***B**3,***B**15,***I**16,***I**17,***I**18,***I**30,***N**31,***N**32,***N**33,***G**46,***G**47,***G**48,***G**60…]

Naegi: [**B**15,**B**14,**B**12,**B**11,**I**30,**I**29, **I**27,**I**26,**N**45,**N**44,**N**42,**G**75,**G**74,**G**72,**G**71]

All Hans needed to do was call one of nine numbers!

"Nervous, attendant?" Hans asked.

Don't tell me he caught on to my good luck! "N-No."

"This is the part where the game gets fun, after all. **O**65."

I corrected my auto-wince. He was so close! "**O**63!"

"That's the one, attendant! BINGO!"

Hans pumped an arm, and everything inside me started falling into pieces. We almost escaped! I closed my eyes and braced myself for an ugly ending.

"I made it! On card number...huh?"

Hearing his chair screech on the floor, I dared to open my eyes. Hans was standing with a horrified expression on his face, looking offstage. Celes was patting a laptop speaker?

"Cheater!" he shouted. "That's illegal! Stop her!"

Smith shrugged. "Master Hans, I recall saying early on that the beeps were just a courtesy. There was never any specification that the volume had to be turned on. Now then, you said 'Bingo'. Card and numbers?"

Hans ran down and tried to turn the volume back on, even cramming his ear beside it.

"Oh my," said Celes. "You needed a hearing aid that badly? Unfortunately, I already turned off the laptop by accident. My apologies."

"Urk!"

"Luckily, the Referee has been keeping a back-up record. Why not go claim your win?"

"Uh..."

"About that," said Smith. "The minute window just expired. It appears that Attendant Naegi is victorious by default."

I had somehow won. With that relief, I had already forgotten every number for this game.

With a pained look on his face, Hans gripped the speaker with both hands and bowed his head on it. Even though he was the enemy, even though he just tried to kill Celes and me, seeing him like that drew my pity.

Celes ignored him. "My attendant and I are spared? The ten billion yen is mine?"

"Yes," said Smith. The transfer of ten billion yen has been confirmed. If there will be no additional gambling, then I shall take my leave."

"Thank you for your hard work today."

Smith took a step before adding, "Lady Celestia, it might not be my place to say this due to my neutrality as Referee, but you've grown. I'm looking forward to your next gamble." After that, Smith and his men left, leaving Hans, Celes, and me. All I could was to sputter my questions.

* * *

><p>"It'll help if I start at the beginning." Celes tilted her head to poor Hans. "First off, this guy was cheating. I'm sure you figured out that much, at least."<p>

"How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"I actually wasn't sure how you were going to cheat at first, but I know that people don't challenge me without a surefire method to win. At my level, the game is just a pretense. The real gamble is whether or not I can solve the trick." Celes tapped one of her ears. "In this case, the trick was sound outside the normal human hearing range."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Is that even possible?"

"It was ultrasound." Hans groaned. "Due to physical limitations, the human ear can hear up to 20 kHz. Without going into the specifics, my hearing was surgically modified, extending my range a little higher."

"I didn't believe it at first either," said Celes. "But everything pointed to sound."

"You mean the beep?" I asked.

"It was actually an excuse for the sound to be turned on. During the gambles, Hans was spending his time not thinking, but listening to a broadcast or something similar regarding the current state of the game."

"That's a pretty big leap," said Hans.

"Not quite. After I heard the rules, I wondered why we had a laptop and speakers. Since the Referee, with his own tablet, would have the final say anyway, what was the point of useless equipment? In my mind, I already figured that they would be relevant to your cheating."

"You're right. This speaker was specially modified to create ultrasound. I'd listen for what number I should call next and could even declare Bingo whenever I wanted. That's why I was fidgety about the attendant holding the tablet, because although illegal, it was possible to make cards while we were calling numbers. If it's Celestia, I couldn't take any chances."

Wow. "So how does ultrasound come in?" I asked.

"Hans had a tendency," said Celes, "to close his eyes in order to concentrate. If there was a visual cheat sheet, he would've used a different pretense to check indiscreetly. Tasting or touching wouldn't tell him anything since we were sitting in a chair in front of each other. And this auditorium is large and musty, so this place is the wrong venue for smell. That left hearing, but I couldn't hear anything. Then I remembered that Hans had surgery before coming here. If it was ear surgery instead of heart surgery, the trick started falling into place."

"If you knew he was cheating, why didn't you say anything?"

"Hans and I only agreed to stop cheating, not punish it. That meant we'd still play, only it becomes an even game. But no sane gambler plays fair in a game familiar to the opponent. Instead, my plan was to be in a position where I could easily surprise and trip up his cheating during a Bingo. That required timing, because if I suddenly moved to cut off the sound, he'd just outrace me. Then by the time I explained everything to the Referee, Hans would've already won. That's also why I acted unwell and had you play in my place, so that I'd have the freedom to move with less risk of detection. You have my gratitude."

"Uh, thanks. So you really thought that far ahead?"

"Well, everything depended on whether or not he really did use sound to cheat. Ultrasound was rather 'out there' so far as possibilities go; in fact, I spent the second game confirming if and how my card might be leaked."

"Wait," I said, "you knew? You didn't confirm on purpose?"

"Yes."

"No way," said Hans, "When I heard the warning I built in that you had zero cards active, I thought that you somehow cloaked your cards, or that there was a glitch, or that your attendant had a clever scheme. How could you do something so careless? That's insane!"

She giggled. "Yet your fears enabled me to confirm everything. When confronted with an unexpected situation, you can see a person's thoughts by reading their reaction. In your case, you checked for some sort of interference."

My heart started pounding. "So if you threw away the second game even when you wagered your very life, were you really able to predict that you'd be alive for the third game?"

Celes sobered. "That's why it's important to understand the opponent's mentality. I couldn't see the killing intent in Hans's eyes; he was likely forced into this gamble. Even after winning a huge sum of money, why continue? Each game, he had less and less to win." She pointed to the camera. "When Hans left to make his phone call, I realized that the most plausible answer was that the sponsor, whoever he or she was, wanted to break me. So long as I had a reason to keep up hope, the sponsor would force the game to continue."

Hans covered his face. "It's as you said. This game was sanctioned by a high-ranking official in my country." He paused for a few seconds, shaking, holding back his tears and despair. My heart lurched to see him like this.

"Why me?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Speaking in a hoarse voice to the speaker, "such a promising future...why? What happened to you that changed everything? You were supposed to be the shining hope of Novoselic..." Closing his eyes, he shoved the speaker to the floor and sobbed.

"Putting all your trust into one person is a recipe for disaster. Anyone who does so is an idiot."

"What about me?" I asked. "What you did in the second game, you must have known that you'd need me to bet my life for the third game. But for that third game to happen, weren't you putting all your trust into my decision?"

"I brought you along because..." She sighed, unsure. "We've been in the same class for a while. During that time, I just felt like you were stupid enough to come and aid your friends, no matter how big the risk and how little the benefit."

"But isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

"Even if someone IS your friend, it's too easy to cut ties in a tough situation. I've seen it happen to others over and over. Thinking back on it, even though I had the confidence you'd help me, and I've survived by accurately reading others, it goes against a truth that every gambler holds: never trust anyone but yourself. I'm just a little embarrassed that I did something foolish, I guess; don't take it personally."

No! You've got that wrong! I spent a quick second trying to think of a response. "But maybe that's why you're the Ultimate Gambler, because you're the only gambler capable of betting everything on breaking that iron law?"

Glint replaced her surprise. "You have quite the insight! Perhaps I shall bring you to my next gamble. An unassuming guile person like you will certainly throw the opponent into confusion."

Hoping Celes wouldn't guilt-trip me later, I declined with all my strength.


End file.
